


The Boring Life of a Demon Prince

by Enma_Eden



Series: Book of One Shots [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Elves, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mafia AU, This was supposed to be an Ereri fic lol, Titans, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: After thousands of years of constant boredom, Daedalian, the Heir to the Realm of Hell, is finally summoned. By a child no less. Oh well, as long as he'd serve as entertainment, the Prince had no problem answering that summon.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Book of One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919134





	The Boring Life of a Demon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of mine. This was supposed to be an Ereri fic (Maedrem was modeled after Levi Ackerman and Lucifer by Eren Yeager), but this happened lol.
> 
> Once again, this was beta'd by me, so forgive the minor errors in this.
> 
> Enjoy folks🤗

Being a Prince of Hell, the son of Lucifer, sure had it perks. You have million and thousands of demon minions at your command; unimaginable power at your disposal, and the ability and permission to visit the human realm when ever you please.

Although, all things considered, your life will be enjoyable and easy but so fucking boring. 

By my grandfather, my life is so painfully boring. Sure, I get to go to earth and fuck around with creatures of various ethnicity - be it Elves, Weres, Vampires or Humans - but it got boring after I clocked two thousand.

I've seen Empires grow and crumble into dusts; humans going through wars and surviving for major World Wars; the earth almost dying if not for the intervention of the Supernaturals; the earth repopulating with the help of said Supernaturals; racist as fuck humans trying to eradicate the so called "demonic pests" and falling horribly; the marriage between high ranking humans to the Kings or Queens of the Supernaturals; and I saw the dawn of a new era, filled with high technology and alien interaction. 

"By the Universe, my life is so fucking boring." I muttered - more like groaned - out loudly.

A soft voice chuckled and I stopped my knitting and raised my head to look at the beautiful figure sitting on a comfortable and expensive looking a few feet away from me.

"What has you so worked up today?" He smirked at me in amusement. 

"I'm just bored, Mother." I groaned as I slowly slid down the couch I was sitting on. "I'm so fucking bored~"

Mother chuckled again and I peaked at him through my bangs while still on the floor. Yes, him. My mother is a manly as Human turned Demon could get. 

Standing - or in this case, sitting - at about 5'3, Mother was a beautiful and ethereal Demon. He possessed short midnight black hair that fanned his face and has an fade undercut, vivid Mercury colored, sharp eyes, pale skin and a lean muscular build that is being hidden by a beautifulpurple kimono like robe at the moment. He has a handsome, clean shaven face and his lips are a little bit rosy.

Mother was a Human living on Earth when he met my father, Lucifer, ten thousand years ago. Mother was a retired warrior during those period and he saved Father after a certain fight with Uncle Michael. Mother nursed him back to health, even though he had huge as horns and was in his Demon form. As Mother used to live in the woods, near a river, they had peace and solitude. The two live in Mother's cottage for a year or two, and none of the villagers knew what was happening. 

Unfortunately, Father had to leave. The two took a stroll to the river with Father still in his Demon form. Before Father left, he finally kissed Mother, shocking the then motal. In the flare of Blue Hell Flames, Father went back to Hell. Mother went back to his cottage, unaware that there were three people who witnessed Father's display, as well as his appearance. 

Unable to leave things the way they were, Father went back to Earth ten days later, which is equivalent to two months on Earth. He went back to see that Mother's cottage was burnt to the ground, and Mother no where in sight. Then, he heard it; Mother was praying to him. He appeared to where Mother was located, only to meet a horrible sight.

Mother was dying. He was wounded and frail. Both his legs have been cut off and his right arm was gone from the elbow and the other hand was devoid of fingernails. His right eye was gone and he was missing some teeth. He was dirty and stank of body waste. 

Father, seeing Mother's pathetic sight, immediately went down on his knees and took him into his arms. He found out from reading Mother's mind that the villagers found out about him. They came to his cottage and he wasn't captured without some causalities. The King ordered that Mother be tortured so that Mother will confuse and also give up Father's location. He witnessed Mother's pain and his rape.

Father's rage knew no bounds as he saw that his Beloved was raped. He raised literal hell in that Kingdom. He summoned an army of Low Level Demons and ordered them to destroyed everything and kill everyone, except for the ones who touched his Beloved - which were the King, the Court Torturer and a handful of guards who he witnessed in Mother's memory, as well as the three who outed him.

Father took Mother to Hell and created a space that was beautiful and suitable for his human body, and was unaffected by time. Father healed Mother's body, but he couldn't heal his mind. It took twenty years before Mother could fully heal, and it took him torturing those who have wronged him to do so. 

Even though Mother was healed, he was still afraid to go back to Earth, or outside Gehenna. With a lot of persuasion from Father, he and Mother visited Earth. Then, when Mother turned eighty, Father asked if Mother wanted to live with him forever. Mother accepted, and from there he became the Consort of Satan; the Royal Consort of Hell. 

For centuries, they have been through thick and worse. Even though they have had their own shares of lovers and bed mates, they still hold deep rooted live and respect for each other. No matter what, their hearts are only meant for each other.

After centuries and centuries, Mother wanted a child. Turned out that Celestials of great power could alter others bodies. Seeing as Father was an Archangel - and still is even after his fall from Heaven - he altered Mother's body to conceive me. Mother is now known as a Sub-Demon species called Omega.

I think me coming to be brought my parents more closer than ever. Although Father was not one to show emotions, he was soft to us.

Speaking of Father, here he came. He was don in his royal clothes - red this time - with metal boots and gauntlet, as well as a knee length cape billowing behind him. His 7'6 - almost 7'8 - built muscular human body build was still as towering as ever, and when he sat on the couch beside Mother, he made Mother look like a dwarf; and he wasn't in his real Celestial form yet. Even though he was turned into a Demon eons, Mother's height didn't move from its short state. Instead, he just gained an inch or two taller. Everything in the palace dwarfed Mother, which irritated him to no end.

Thank the gods that I inherited some of Father's height and measure at 6'2. Yeah, as you can see, Mother's short genes clearly effected my Demon growth. At least I wasn't as short as him.

"Hello, Luc." Mother paused in his knitting and looked up at Father. "Meeting over already?"

"Thankfully, yes." Father threw his head back with a groaned. 

In a swirl of white flames, Father's attire changed into a simple one. He was now don in a pair of low waisted, body hugging black pants with a belt holding it; a white, short sleeved turtleneck shirt that clung to his skin and showed off his muscled chest as well as his broad shoulders; and almost knee length black boots. Father's wavy, shoulder length hair was now up in a kinda messy man bun, with some strands loss on his forehead, and his long ears had earrings on them. His long stiletto fingernails were still painted black, just like Mother's oval shaped nails. His black goat like horns were still as impressive as ever, curled on hi head.

Father was quiet handsome, and the scruffs on his face added to his appeal. His eyes were two beautiful sea green-blue jewels with slits, and his skin tone was a smooth and beautiful amber.

Father raised a hand and settled it on Mother face. "Still as handsome as ever, Beloved."

"Hmm. What have you done now, Luc?" Mother gave Father a questioning look, his lips quirked in a smirk.

Father blinked in an innocent manner, grabbing one of Mother's hand gently. "Nothing." He said as she blinked his wide, round eyes. He raised Mother's hand and laid a kiss on the back of his palm. "Why would you doubt me so?"

Mother and I snorted, and we both gave him dry looks, an eyebrow cocked each.

"Ugh, fine." Father gave up the pretense seconds later. "I kinda killed Fugachi." He said with a sheepish shrug.

Mother heaved a sigh, removing his hand from Father's - getting a small pout from him. "So that's what I felt through our Bond minutes ago. Your rage and irritation mixed together. What did he do to warrant his existence being erased?" Mother said calmly, going back to knitting the grey sweater in his hands.

"He fucked up a report." Father huffed. 

"And you killed him because of that?" Mother asked with a dry voice. "Not because he was hitting on me even after I told him no countless times?"

I snapped my head sharply to my Mother, my one visible Green-grey eyes glowing in irritation.

"He did what?" Father practically growled out, a heavy snarl on his lips and his fangs showed themselves.

Mother blinked owlishly. "Oh. I thought you knew."

"If I'd know, trust me Beloved, he wouldn't have gotten killed so fast. I and our son would have dealt with him and make him suffer and wish for death."

With a shrug, Mother continued his knitting. "Well, he's dead, so..." Mother shrugged again.

Father huffed, looking down at my aloof and apathetic Mother with a fond, exasperated look. "Still as soft as ever." 

"Not soft enough to not put you in the dog house."

Father tensed up, looking at Mother with wide eyes.

"I know what you did, Lucifer." Mother paused and looked at Father with a blank stare. "I thought we botb agreed that we won't sire children outside anymore?"

Ohhh boy. Father was in for it now.

"Mae- Maedrem... I- I can explain." Father stuttered out, a drop of sweat trailing down his face. Mother gave him a droll look, a perfectly plucked brow cocked. "Well, you see, a Human woman summoned me and outright asked me to give her a child. So, I did. She was quiet pitiful." 

Mother's look became flatter. His eyes digged into Father's non-existent soul, making the Celestial fidget under his gaze. "So your pity had you fucking the mortal three ways to Sunday whilst you enjoyed it?"

Father let out a nervous laughter as he gave an awkward shrug.

Mother scoffed harshly before going back to his knitting. "I honestly don't care what and who you sleep with Lucifer. You can sire one million bastards and I'll not give two shits. Just ensure that they know their place in the long run. If any of them dare to challenge Daedalian for the position of Prince and Heir Apparent to Hell, I'll kill them myself, like I have always done." Mother paused again and gave Father a deadly side eye glance. "And I'll do so while you and their whore of mother watch, before I kill your whore in your very presence."

Father's facial expression twisted into a dark look, his eyes shining with power. "By my father, you're so fucking hot when you're mad." He licked his lips, and I get a feeling that he was undressing Mother with his eyes already. "If I would have known that my being summoned to Earth and given such requests, I would have been doing so just to get a raise out of you everytime."

Mother scoffed out the words "Horny fucker" before going back to his knitting.

"Come on now." Father puckered his lips into a pout. He glided over to Mother and buried his nose in his hair and took a deep whif of Mother's scent. "You can't stay mad at me forever." He then bent his upper body down and buried his face in Mother's neck. "Damn, you smell as good as ever."

"Move, or I'll give you a Level 10 Ice Blast and stick you to the wall." Mother said in a monotonous voice.

Father's lips twitched in amusement in Mother's neck, and he gave the pale flesh a lick before he moved back, a large grin on his lips.

"Also, your stubbles are pathetic. If you want to grow out a beard, do so already. You looking like a Human Hobo isn't impressive."

Father pouted at Mother, but the pale Demon ignored his very presence. I'm very sure that he's regretting answering the summon and fulfilling the contract - even though he'll get the woman's soul in return after their agreed years.

Speaking of summoning, it's seems that I am being called. On Earth to be precise. 

"How surprising." I muttered out, getting the attention of my parents.

"What's the matter, Dae?" Mother asked.

"I'm being summoned by a Human."

Father blinked in surprise. "I thought your book was lost, along with your sigil, summoning spell and ritual?"

"It seems I was wrong." I gently set aside the scaf I was knitting - I honestly don't know how to knit anything else, seeing as it has just been two days since Mother started teaching me - and stood up from the couch. "After fifty Earth years, I'm finally going back there."

"Safe trip, Daedalian. Do make sure to cause much chaos while down there." Father said with a frightful and demonic shark like grin, showing his sharp, razor teeth, and his eyes glowed with unholy mirth.

With one last goodbye to my parents, I released my powers and used it to cover my entire body, before teleporting to Earth in the Mortal Realm.

* * *

  
"Why do I have the feeling that our son won't be coming back for a while?" Maedrem asked with a monotonous voice.

"Let the kid have some fun." Lucifer chuckled richly. "Besides, now that he's gone, that means we can get down to business." Lucifer said with the wiggle of his brows. The Celestial outstretched his right arm over Maedrem's head before wrapping it over his husband's shoulders.

Before Lucifer could snuggle up to his husband, Maedrem pointed a finger at him and loudly said, "13th Skill of the Water Element: Ice Prison."

Lucifer was thrown back by the force of the spell and when he hit the wall, creating a large crater, he became trapped in blue ice. The ice spread and finally, the King of Hell was covered and plastered to the wall with wife.

The small magick circle that was in front of Maedrem's finger disappeared as the Consort of Hell dropped said finger down. He went back to his knitting as if he didn't just blast his husband away and stuck him to the wall with an unbreakable Ice Magick.

In his icy restraints, Lucifer pouted at his husband and mentally cursed whosoever taught his aloof - yet cute - husband Eldritch Magick. 

Now, he just have to wait for Maedrem to break the spell. But seeing how irritated the short Demon was, Lucifer wasn't sure if it would be anytime soon.

  


* * *

  
I appeared in a twirl of dark red in what appeared to be a living room - my black feathered wings out and spread wide and my red horns curled on my head. My neck length dark brown hair - which looked like black sometimes - was still up in its perfect bun, giving way for my undercut to show. I've changed my clothes into a tight black sleeveless shirt and black leather pants, as well as equally black boots. My lips are still painted black, and my long almond shaped nails are still painted their usual dark red. 

I looked around and saw that the bedroom was trashed. There was blood on the bed as well as splatters on the floor. I looked down when I heard a pain groan and was met with... a child?

The child was on the his knees and was kneeling in a puddle of what to be his own blood. Before him in said puddle of blood is what seems to be a Book of Shadows, and the two pages had his sigil and ritual processes. 

"You... you came..." The child said with a shaky breath and a crooked smile. His right eye was missing and had a thick trail of blood running from his sockets. As expected for one who summoned me. "I... I didn't think... it would work..."

The child began to fall over and I flashed stepped over to him, catching him before he could fall on his face. I turned him around in my arms and saw the reason why he was breathing so raspy. He had a bullet wound in the side where his human heart would be.

"What is your wish, Master?" I asked. "You have two wishes before I will take your soul."

The child looked up at me with teary indigo eye, which was simply _exquisite_. Looks like I have another thing to take from this child other than just his soul.

"He- heal me..." The child rasped out.

"Your wish is my command, Master." 

I placed my left hand on his chest and gathered my magick into my palm and distributed it into the young child's body. In a flash, the child's injuries held. His breathing was no long raspy and trembling. As added bonus, I cleaned the kid up and dressed him in new expensive clothes using my magick. 

Now that the kid's skin wasn't covered with blood, I could see that his skin tone was a golden almond. His ears were slightly pointy, leading me to deduce that he was a Hybrid Supernatural. 

The child slowly sat up in my arms, touching his chest and face. He was now sitting on his knees as he searched his body for any injuries.

"What other wish would you-" Before I could complete my question, the kid stood up abruptly and started running in the direction of the living room.

How rude.

I heaved a sigh before getting up and followed after the kid and came upon a funny sight. 

What looked to be the corpses of two adult were lying on the floor. The woman was clearly a Dark Elf, the pale blond hair and walnut skin color gave it away - but with how short her ears were, she was definitely a Halfling. The man on the floor beside her was clearly of the Titan race, due to his obvious large and muscle physic, natural golden skin tone and shockingly light blue hair.

No wonder their kid was so fucking large in my arms.

Both corpses looked as if they were brutalised and tortured before they were killed by decapitation. 

By Father, no Human child should ever see this. Yes, Mother's compassion was passed down to me too - to Father's disgruntlement.

I was about to address the kid when I felt a deadly killer intent coming from him. I watched with a brow raised as grey mana raised up to the air from him. Although, it didn't last for a minute. 

How sad. The kid would have been a deadly mortal to contend with in the future. He just needed someone to teach him how to use his power. 

The kid stood up and turned to me. His eye was devoid of any spark and emotion, making a shiver of excitement go down my spine. Yes. This kid would've been great.

"My last wish... my last wish is that you do my bidding, to the very last letter."

My eyes narrowed into a frown. Rude. "Listen kid, I'm not like other Demons. I do not take such command from insignificant and lowly mortals like yourself." 

The child wasn't moved by my tone or sharp piercing glare. He just stared at me with dead eye - the empty eye socket intensified the look.

"I summoned you here, and you are getting my soul as payment. My soul, my wishes. And you will do whatever I want without irrelevant questions, Daedalian of Hell. Right now you're a slave to my will and wishes, nothing more."

I blinked once, then twice, baffled by the audacity of this child. My bafflement gave way for amusement and my lips spread into a wide toothy grin. 

So, unlike the others, it seemed this child knew his right to our contract. Since he used his blood to summon me, I am bound to his very wishes. And him knowing my real name added to the binding. Until his last wish was satisfied, I am bound to him.

With a chuckle, I placed a hand on my chest and gave a bow. "Yes, Master."

The child stood up and looked up at me. With a grunt, he turned around and walked back to the room we came from. I followed dutifully behind him, my hands behind my back. The child walked to the desk and grabbed a journal from it, as well as a sheathed dagger on it and also the Book of Shadows on the floor. He then went to another room and grabs a bag pack and a shirt and a trouser and folded them. He grabbed a hover board and went back to the living room. He looked dispassionately at the corpses one last time before walking out of the door.

I blinked in surprise as I looked at the greenery around us. It seemed that we are in a woods of some sort. Once we got to a far distant, my Master stopped and then turned around. I followed suit and gazed at the cottage before us. He procured a scarf and tied it over raised empty eye socket.

With a blank expression and bland voice, my Master said, "Burn it. Burn it all to the ground."

"Yes, Master."

With a snap of my fingers, the cottage before us combusted into Hell Flames. My Master and I watched as it all burned down, leaving nothing behind.

"Take us to Haerrogate." My Master said with a bland voice.

"Yes, Master."

A teleportation circle appeared below our feet and without further ado, we teleportated to our destination.

* * *

I gazed down at the mansion with cold amusement. I watched in dispassion as various mortals walked and guarded the perimeter. 

Finally, after a week of searching and killing our way through so many people and subordinates, we have finally found the head of my Master's predicament.

Dorien Green. A human with such power and affluence. His mafia group had so much weight in their name that people were afraid to even utter their names. A family man who married a Fae against her wishes, having a daughter out of the whole mess. A man who, along with his household, was about to meet his end.

"Daedalian." 

My Master called out and I looked down at him. As usual, he had a dead look on his face as he stared at the mansion blankly. 

"Kill them all."

My lips stretched into a wide smile and my sharp teeth bare in amusement. I placed my right hand on my chest and gave a bow. "Your wish is my command, Master."

I lowered us to the ground, and with my Master feets behind me, we made our way to the mansion. 

I materialised my 13 foot scythe, its curved blade measured at about 5 or 6 foot. The pole of the scythe was pure black while the blade was a mix of red and black.

I gave a twirl of my weapon before I used it to being down the large metal gates. Alarms immediately went off but I paid them no heed. The mortals started shooting at me, but I wasn't touched, and neither was my Master, seeing as I placed a shield on him.

With a cheek to cheek wide grin and narrowed glowing eyes, I dived into the fun of slaughtering the mortals. I slashed, diced and chopped, making body parts and organs go flying in the air. Blood and other matter were splashed and splattered on the the ground, tiled floor, ceilings and walls, painting everywhere with their glorious red, blue and greens. 

I spared a glance at my Master and I felt unholy glee as I saw the shine in his eye. The dark pleased look in his eye was _magnificent_. 

More mortals made their way to stop us, but I put them all down. I felt Dorien trying to leave, heading towards an escape tunnel. Also, some mortals were trying to flee the mansion through other various routes. 

Now then, we can't have that now, can we?

I tapped the butt of my scythe on the floor and dark red, as well as pitch black, creatures came into existence. I sent them after the fleeing mortals, telling them to kill all except our target, his wife and child. As they flew over to do my bedding, they took down one or two mortals that stood in their way.

While I laid waste to the insignificant waste of spaces, my Master just watched on stoically, his hands inside his hoodie pockets.

By the time I was through clearing a path for us, I have had my fill of bloodshed. For now.

My Master and I made our way to the room which held our targets. We passed various body parts and corpses. I magicked my Master's shoes to not get dirty and I encased him with magick that he wouldn't inhale the odour of the massacre. The double doors were wide open and we saw a pitiful sight.

Dorien was kneeling with his family, trembling and shaking. My creatures towered over them and surrounded them, leving no room for escape. 

"How pathetic." My Master coldly spat out, drawing their attention. Dorien's eyes went wide with disbelief when he laid his fearful eyes on my Master.

What transpired next was worthy of a soap opera. 

Turned out that my Master's parents were eloped, against the wishes of everyone. His mother was contracted to marry Dorien, but she eloped with a Titan and they ran away. Enraged and insulted, Dorien had been looking for them for so long, but to no avail. Of course he finally found them and proceeded to torture and kill them in presence of their son. Dorien shot Master in the heart, and left the boy for dead. Unfortunately for him, he failed in that task. Master's parents used the last of their powers to protect him and make him live long enough to get help. And help he got.

Master brought out the dagger he had hidden behind his back, unsheathed its and made his way over to them. My creatures grabbed each of the family, holding them in place. Dorien pleaded for Master to spare his wife and child, who were sobbing uncontrollable and looking disgusting as they did so.

Then came the surprise. The Fae pleaded for mercy, but neither for her child nor her husband - only herself. She said that she was forced into marrying Dorien and equally forced to bare his spawn. She wanted nothing to do with them. Dorien and their daughter stared at her with shock and horror.

With a chuckle, I informed my Master that it was wise to leave a witness to all of this. Let she spread the word about what went down. With a grunt, my Master agreed. 

We watched as the Far ran out of the room and I felt her presence running out of the house. No doubt that she'd twist the tale to suit her side of the story. After this was all over, people will see her a hero who tried everything in her power to save her family.

My Master proceeded in torturing Dorien before his daughter. The child was sobbing and wailing as her father screamed hell. Master got tired of her voice and promptly ordered her to be silenced. Permanently. My creation holding her did the job and used a long claw to slit her throat. The child choked on her blood, her eyes wide with untold fear and horror.

That action had Dorien screaming murder. He started shouting incoherent words and Master just stared blankly at him. Having had enough of his stupidity, Master stabbed his head with the dagger. Dorien went silent as the dagger was inserted into his brain. With a harsh yank, Master removed it, making brain matter splatter him. Dorien fell with a thud, which echoed in the eerily silent room.

Like a mad animal, feral and angry, Master descended on his corpse. Stabs upon stabs were deposited into Dorien's still warm body. I watched in amusement as my Master brutalised the body, getting blood everywhere. 

Finally, after five minutes, my Master's rage had calmed down. Instead, what was left was a sobbing child. His dagger clattered to the floor as he cover his face with his hands. Master let out an anguished scream, crying heavily.

With a wave of my hand, I dispelled my creations. I let go of my scythe and it disappeared like a smoke before it could fall to the floor. 

A short while later, Master had stopped sobbing. Shakenly, he grabbed the dagger and sheathed it back. He hugged the dagger tight to his chest.

With my arms behind my back, we left the mansion. My Master was now clean and dressed in a simple outfit. Ahead, we heard the incoming sirens. With my advanced eyesight, I saw the incoming hover cars holding officials with ammunition.

"Take me to Rosen Park." Master ordered with a blank voice. 

With a bow, I did as told. I teleported us to Master's favorite spot: The Rosen Garden. We got gasps and looks of surprise at our sudden appearance, but we paid them no heed. Master made his way to the bench, a spot which was under an apple tree and overlooked everywhere. There were some mortals sitting on it, but with a single look from me, they scurried away like the insects they were.

We stayed there for hours, overlooking the entire park. From afar, I heard the news of our fun adventure falling from people's lips. A ghost of a smile graced my lips.

It was when the sun was setting that Master said that his wishes have been fulfilled, that I can finally collect my payment. I walked over to stand in front of him. The child dropped the dagger on the bench before looking up at me with fiery eyes. His expression has me chuckling, amused by the child. I outstretched my hand at him and was about to collect my payment when a thought came to me.

Didn't Auntie Gabriel made mention of a child ending my boredom? A child who would look at me with eyes as fiery as the purple flames of Heaven and not fear Death?

I dropped down my hand, drawing a surprised noise from him and making him blink rapidly.

I went down on one knee and looked at into his eyes.

"Say, child, what do you think of dominating this world's system?"

My Master's single eye went wide before they came down in a frown.

"Why do you want to help me?"

I chuckled. "Because I am bored, child. You will serve as entertainment for me. For now, I'll be your loyal servant, and you my Master." I placed a hand on my chest and I gave a small bow. I raised my head again and gave him a wide smile, my teeth on show. "Let’s have some fun."

My Master's expression slowly changed and it ended with my Master having a demented smile. "Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. There might be a second part for this, but is depends if I'm in the mood to write it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Don't be shy to drop dem reviews and kudos😚😚 Constructional criticisms are welcome.


End file.
